Happy Birthday Makoto 2015
by InnocentFujoshit
Summary: WARNING: Haru dies. It's Yandere!Makoto x Haru Rin so fluff, M for smut. Also credit for the person who made the cover pic. Don't own anything, except for the fanfic.


it's 7:52 pm right now and I better type this in FAST LIKE FAST- okay okay no fluff but- it yandere makox haru~! k hope you enjoy-

* * *

"Haru, I-"

"Oi! Haru! Let's go for a swim!"

 _Again_ _, Rin, why do you always have to be in the way, when **I** **'m** the one who should be with Haru?_

"...koto...Makoto..let's go swim." Haru said with sparkling eyes.

"Ah, sure" Makoto smiled.

* * *

"Oh there's a letter in your locker, Haru." Makoto said pointing to his locker before putting on his clothes.

"Oh, _that._ " Haru sighed and looked a bit uncomfortable.

 _Hey, Haru it's Rin, meet me at Samezuka after school -Rin_

 _I told him that I don't want to go out with him..he just won't give up will he?_ Haru thought as the two left the school.

"Makoto, you go back first. I an errand to run."

"Ah, okay."

 _It includes Rin, doesn't it?_ Makoto stopped and saw Haru going to the bus station, then slowly followed him without him noticing. _Right? It's always because of Rin, Rin this, Rin that- What about me? The one who stayed by your side the longest? Me! Me! Haru, what do you think about me?!_

He took the second bus to Samezuka, Haru never noticed that Makoto was there with him at Samezuka. Watching every single one of Haru's movements at the academy. Makoto's movements didn;t make a single sound, quietly following him, like a _stalker_ would. Then Haru noticed Rin and went over to him, sighing.

"Haru-"

"Rin, stop I already know...you've told me more than enough time for me to remember. I can't- I don't have the same feelings for you Rin, I-I just- don't..." Haru replied.

Rin pushed Haru against the wall and kissed Haru deeply, deeply. Haru tried to push Rin away, but it didn't work. Rin had to much force. Rin then grabbed Haru and carried him by his shoulders.

"Oi! Rin- Stop-" Haru tried to get Rin to get off.

The other people around them were looking at the two. Makoto just started at them, deeply trying to calm himself down, then he smiled. Not in an happy smiles, but in an _insane_ smile.

Rin took Haru in to his room and told Nitori to get out, as that was Makoto saw through the window. After that Rin used to curtains to cover up what was happening inside the room. Rin tried to do _it_ with Haru, but Haru explained that he had liked Makoto, finally after the day was almost over the two inside the room cleared things up and Haru went to go take a bath, Rin lent him some clothes and Haru spent the night there, sharing a bed with Rin. They planned to go out shopping for Makoto's birthday gift on the week before Makoto's birthday. The next day, Haru went home in Rin's clothes, he didn't need to worry about anything since it was a Saturday. Makoto quickly got on the bus went he saw Haru getting out, pulling the black hoody over his face so Haru wouldn't recognize him, thankfully he didn't. Makoto thinks he knew what happened, but he didn't.

The week before Makoto's birthday Rin and Haru went out to get the gift. Haru told Rin that he needed to go to the bathroom before they left the store. Rin told Haru he'd wait outside. When Haru came back out, Rin was gone. He tried looking all over the place for Rin, but he couldn't find him. It was almost Makoto's birthday since Rin has been gone, Haru was worried, worried out of hid mind, what had happned to his friend?! After school on the day of Makoto's birthday he turned around to see Makoto then everything went black.

* * *

Haru woke up in a place, a place where he didn;t know where he was, probably in a room, but with no lights. He noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes. He looked around then noticed Rin, knocked out.

"Rin! Rin!" Haru shouted across the room.

Rin slowly woke up and saw Haru.

"Haru..! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?! Who did this-" then some footsteps came over and the light was turned on.

It was Makoto, walking over to Haru's side, then he put his hands around Haru's neck pushing, trying to choke Haru.

"Why Haru?! Didn't you know how much I loved you?! Haru..haru..HARU!" Makoto started laughing.

"Mmmm- Mako- to.." Haru coughed. "let-..me expl..ain.."

"Explain?! You did it with Rin right?!"

"Oi! Makoto- What are you doing?! let us go-" Rin shouted.

"I-I- didn't..."

"Why are you lying? Just admit that you did it!"

"I-I'm not lying...how..can..i admit..that ..I did..it..when I...didnt?!" Haru coughed more.

That's it, he had enough of it. Makoto slowly unzipped his pants. Haru could tell what would happen next.

"Oi! Makoto- No stop! NO-' Haru screamed.

Rin tried getting some sense into Makoto but it didn't work. Makoto quickly shoved in his member into Haru's hole and Haru screamed, then started panting. He shoved it in and out, thrusting roughly.

"No..Mako..to..stop- Ahhh..ah..." Haru cried.

It had been a few hours since this had happened and Rin just sat there not knowing what to say after screaming, telling Makoto to stop and seeing the one he loved getting raped in front of him, crying with blood dripping out of his hole, screaming telling Makoto to stop.

"Ma...Mako...to..go open...up...that...wrapped...gift.." Haru manage to say.

Makoto took the gift and open it up, inside was a custom made dolphin and orca plush with a heart in the middle, there was also a card attached to it. Inside it said, _happy 18th birthday Makoto, I finally got the courage but..I love you, will you go out with me? -Haruka._ Makoto's eyes widen, he looked over to Haru crying, looking over at what he'd done, blood dripping out from his hole. Rin crying in the other side at the room, screaming and sobbing at the same time, showing hatred towards Makoto. Makoto slowly put his finger between Haru's nose, nothing. No air. He was dead, he killed his beloved. Makoto took his beloved's body and held it tight, it was cold. he held it close to himself as he was crying, crying and whisperd.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Haru..stop...sleeping, will you?..Come...on...wake..up.."

* * *

Makoto was now 22, he was going to turn 23 the next day, but before that. He called Rin. The next day, the two went over to a grave with the letters that spelled Haruka Nanase on the grave stone. The two placed two flowers and a letter. There were two blue flowers, a green one, and a red one. One of the letters had said: _Haru, how've you been? Yo, i'm now a professional swimmer, I got to my goal. But..it's still just different without you there. But I hope to see you in the next hundred years or so! -Rin_

 _Haru, I've finally realized what i'm going to do in my life. I'm now going to a collage at Tokyo. I'm turning 23 tomorrow, I know you'll be there to celebrate with me. See you soon. -Makoto._

* * *

 _"Makoto! Come down! your friends have come for your birthday!"_

 _"Okay, mum!"_

 _"Yo! Makoto!" Rin smiled._

 _"Hi, Makoto, happy 12th birthday." Haru smiled._

 _"Thanks you guys! Let's go to my room!"_

 _"Okay!" The other two kids ran up to Makoto's room._

 _"Seems like Gou wants to join the boys, but she's to shy." Mrs. Matsuoka says._

 _"Hm..? I think it because she's embarrassed that the boys mostly talks about swimming, but she can't swim." Mrs. Nanase replies._

 _"Hm...I think that's probably the reason. But, I have a feeling these three will grow up to be wonderful young men. Right?" Mrs. Tachibana says._

 _"The year 21XX is such a year with good luck! To think the year would end soon!" Mrs. Nanase says._

 _"Yes, yes!" Mrs. Matsuoka agrees._

* * *

 _yay! I'm done! It's 9:44 right now..wow... any ways as you can tell, the got reborn! yay! It's basicall Yandere!Makoto x Haruka +Rin._

 _Happy birthday Makoto! I chose it to be 12 years old because i'm turning 12 soon, in 2 months. 2 months till Feb right? Reviews please!_


End file.
